


热

by MercyKilling



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-07 09:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15905313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling
Summary: 炮友以上，恋人未满？





	1. Chapter 1

八月的北京是个熔炉，将缓慢挪动的铁块融化在烈日里，扔在街道上随人群的脚步浮浮沉沉。洒水车叮咚地响也浇不灭脚底炙烤的火，只给闷热的空气象征性添点湿气，和着飘散的信息素搅拌一下便煮成了一锅滚烫的粥。

燥热，拥挤，这座城市的样子一如往常。

坐在体育场遮住头顶毒辣的阳光还是挡不住升温的空气，四周的视线也烫得恼人。五分钟之内大明星第三次抬手看表，第八次担忧地揉了揉眉毛，在一群热血alpha的欢呼呐喊声围拢下像只被捏着后颈挣扎不得的猫咪，身体难受的同时第一次为自己参加一档节目的决定感到了后悔。

大明星，身高腿长盘靓条顺，性格不错粉丝不少，对外宣称性别男alpha，实际是个omega。尽管当下性别平权已经有了很大进步，但男和女，alpha、beta和omega如此简单的分类一旦进入娱乐圈总要被冠上点污名化的字眼。大明星看不惯却也没办法，和大部分明星一样老老实实隐瞒了第二性别，在镜头面前脸不红心不跳地说自己是alpha。他自认为伪装得天衣无缝，可网络上不乏质疑声。出于曝光和形象考虑，团队千挑万选找了这么个能突出alpha形象的综艺，他自己倒是满意也喜欢，知道他身份的前辈听到这个消息却意外的反对了他的决定。

“和一群alpha录节目？你对自己也太有自信了点。”

前辈是个可靠又敬业的alpha，知道大明星要上这档综艺便着急约他出来吃饭，半是沟通感情半是说教。然而劝了半天，前辈看着满不在乎吃得脸颊鼓鼓的大明星顿时气不打一处来：“说正事呢，对自己上点心吧。”

大明星看对方着急连忙放下筷子安抚：“我不和一群alpha录节目又会被说三道四，而且我没那么傻不知道保护自己，廖老师你放心好啦。”他咽下嘴里的食物舔舔嘴唇，睁着圆眼睛对着前辈笑得甜蜜，语气中带了点撒娇的意味。

“你忘了当初拍戏的时候了？这样让人怎么放心啊？”

大明星一时语塞，眼神闪烁：“呃，那时候是个意外......总之不要担心我了，我都这么大的人了对不对？”

“得，又成意外了。你小子可别又让人占了便宜。”

“不会的，要占便宜也是我占别人的。”

最后还是大明星一口承诺自己会把握分寸，软磨硬泡把前辈劝了回去。

等到了录制当天大明星就恨不得回到几个月前掐死当初信誓旦旦的自己。他做了充足的准备，却没想到录制节目的日子正赶上他的易感期。尽管提前服用了比平常更大剂量的抑制剂，但被一群兴奋中的、荷尔蒙旺盛的年轻alpha包围着，即使是冰山也会被这热烈的火焰融化，更别说他这个身体早就食髓知味的omega。半封闭场馆里的alpha信息素在几场激烈的比赛结束后逐渐浓郁起来，身边另一位领队的情绪也明显高涨，不自觉地散发着信息素，那气息相当强硬而直白，混杂着雪松和木屑的味道在大明星的鼻腔里横冲直撞。大明星的身体不自觉地颤抖了一下，交缠的侵略性气息让他开始出现诱导发情的症状，隐隐的头晕，喉咙干渴，四肢也渐渐发软。

有点不妙。大明星在座位上局促地动了动身体，偷偷瞪了一眼右手边的男人，那个和他一起被邀请来做嘉宾的alpha篮球运动员。然而对方沉浸在场上的比赛中毫无收敛信息素的自觉。他有些气结，默默甩开男人搭在自己背上的手向下坐了一个台阶，秉持着能拉开一点距离就算一点的原则试图逃离男人气息的纠缠。察觉到大明星的动作，男人这才回过神来望向对方，然而有点赌气的大明星只扔给他一个圆圆的后脑勺。

这是生的哪门子气？男人茫然地眨眨眼，鉴于大明星的上半身被裹得严严实实，他不着声色地捏了捏大明星露在外面的耳朵来引起他的注意。没想到对方身体一颤，像只受了惊的猫一样弓起了背，怒气冲冲望向他的时候脸颊和脖颈浮上不自然的红晕。

男人更加迷茫了，大明星对他一向很亲近，整天黏在他身边，今天却对他又疏远又瞪眼像是吃了枪药。男人心下委屈想询问，奈何对方再没看他一眼只得作罢。

另一边的大明星完全不知道身后男人复杂的心理活动，他努力压抑下渴望得到更多碰触的冲动，平复了呼吸，小心翼翼地解开外套扣子闻了闻自己身上的气味。

还好，信息素香水的覆盖性不错，omega清甜的味道被压制在Alpha的气息下几乎闻不出来，现在自己要做的就是在这群alpha的信息素里撑过录制剩下的几个小时，然后跑回保姆车给自己打一针彻底睡过去，或者放下面子给某位帮自己解决了不少个发情期的董事长打电话。

脑海中的设想很完美，但没过多久，身体的异样让大明星无法再刻意忽视下去，失却力气的身体像是从内而外渗出水来。持续性的流汗让香水的气味被逐渐冲淡，一层层剥开外壳露出内里甜蜜的果实。视线被生理性泪水模糊，乳头磨蹭着T恤柔软的布料一点点挺立起来。宽大运动裤下的性器吐露出前液，后穴也开始不自觉地收缩着，被缓慢涌出的湿滑体液浸润。

他拼命把注意力集中到赛场上，然而alpha的信息素一刻不停钻进感官让他的努力注定成为无用功。他的全部力气都用来维持表面的体面妥帖，体内分泌的淫液逐渐从臀缝黏腻地流下来，把贴身布料打湿得一塌糊涂。他不敢再坐着，唯恐座位上留下莫名其妙的水渍被发现，而站起来双腿又发软，见摄像机没对准领队方向，只得回到座位上倚着身旁的男人。

饶是对方粗心也察觉到了他的不对劲，那具紧贴着他的身体潮湿而高热，柔若无骨般靠在他身边轻轻磨蹭，像极了春天撒娇的猫儿。

“峰哥你，今天还好吗？”男人伸出手来想扶住无力的大明星，手臂绕过厚厚的外套揽住他敏感的腰际却如同火上浇油，隔着布料的细微磨蹭使得体内点燃的火苗愈发热烈。大明星没力气阻止他，只得费力克制住喉咙里压抑的喘息，而泄露出的轻哼带着缠绵而湿软的尾音听得人心痒。

“怎、怎么了，我没事。”大明星嘴硬着摆摆手，把他的样子看在眼里的男人只觉得无奈。

他大概不知道自己这幅样子有多勾人，简直把任君采撷写在脸上。一双大眼睛水光潋滟，雾蒙蒙地望向男人，细长的眼尾浮上一层殷红，纯情和风情全在里面。开合的唇被咬紧又松开留下暗示性的牙印，看在人眼里是湿漉漉的明艳。

两个人各怀心思地大眼瞪小眼，大明星在心里默默盘算，最终在一个人面前暴露性别和在所有人面前被揭穿之间，他还是向前者妥协了。大明星皱紧了眉头趴在对方耳边开口，话语却是惊得男人心凉了半截：“帮个忙，我......好像要发情了。”

“哥你不是A......”男人说到一半知趣地闭上了嘴，娱乐圈掩盖第二性别的人不在少数，多是为了拓宽戏路或是避免麻烦。大明星虽然一直对外宣称是alpha，营造的形象也是一副高挑挺拔干干净净的男友范，但他身上种种omega标志性的特征却是在公众长期注意下经常被忽视的，比如他纤细的骨骼和难以维持的肌肉，温柔缺乏侵略性的个性，还有下意识以柔软的姿态亲近alpha的本能。男人心下了然，果断地揽着大明星的肩膀站了起来，周身突然释放的alpha信息素让大明星几乎站不稳：“走吧。”

“你......”大明星瞪大了眼睛惊喘一声，体内那丛无名之火烧得更旺了，他只觉得自己像个拧不紧的水龙头，唯一不同的是流出来的液体是火上浇油。

大明星气得说不出话，软着腿小步挪向后台，在脑子里把男人翻来覆去骂了个遍。妈的，多亏他自制力强被alpha这样折腾，换个omega估计都会直接没出息地软在地上求操了。

“你太香了，这样总比让整个篮球场的人都知道这里有个omega在发情好点吧，还是个这么漂亮的omega。”男人在大明星背后充满占有欲的手收紧了，悄悄滑到挺翘的臀上捏了一下，满意地听到大明星细微的呻吟：“还是说你想让几十个alpha在这里干你？”

大明星因为脑海里荒唐的想象颤抖了一下，老老实实靠着男人的手臂不出声了。

男人带着他去找了工作人员，对方看着大明星皱着眉脸色不好的样子及时叫了停，催促男人带着大明星先去休息，想跟上来的工作人员被支开去安抚那堆乱成一团的球员，并没有人注意到两个身影纠缠着闪进了领队们的更衣室。

“就一次，临时标记，不准干别的。”大明星甫一进门就迫不及待地甩掉了厚重的外套，顶胯去磨蹭男人撑起的裤裆时感受到对方骤然沉重的呼吸，还没来得及摸上去就被狠狠掐住了手腕。他有些迷茫地抬眼看过去，便对上了男人和平常完全不一样的眼神。

深沉而渴望的，溢满了男人在球场上防守冲撞时充满侵略性的光芒。

满脑子浆糊的大明星不自觉打了个哆嗦，有种即将被吞吃入腹的错觉，同时也被这种错觉点燃了更高的火焰。

他残存的一点理智为omega的本性感到悲哀，而被欲望控制的大脑却无法控制自己去想象男人宽松的运动衫下是何等结实的轮廓和有力的肌肉，被信息素完全压制的感觉有多无助又能湿得多彻底，被alpha按在身下狠狠侵犯玩弄到高潮迭起的时候将是何等灭顶的快感。

于是他踮起脚吻在男人的唇侧，伸出舌尖小心翼翼地舔舐着。一直压抑的信息素也幽幽释放出来，被大雨淋湿的茶园气息清甜又冷淡，钻进鼻腔却带着甜蜜的钩子。

他把一切归咎于生理本能，让他心甘情愿脱掉外衣，在男人面前演一个沉浸爱欲的婊子。或许再放荡一点也没关系，毕竟只是一次各取所需罢了。

被粗暴地按在更衣室的镜子上时大明星的脊背因为冰凉的触感而战栗，但四肢却蛇一样缠着男人有力的身体不放，大明星被情欲折磨得难受，无意识地窝进对面这个强大的alpha怀里寻求更多的接触。他放下羞耻心咬着唇胸口紧贴向男人，从宽大的领口能看到精致的锁骨泛上红潮，两团白皙柔软的乳肉被情色地挤压着，艳红色的乳尖熟透的樱桃般坚硬地磨蹭着男人结实的胸膛。

男人的呼吸因为omega放肆的撩拨渐渐沉重，被粗鲁地扯下裤子时大明星后面已经湿得不需要润滑，omega发情的身体已经为即将到来的入侵准备好了一切，男人咬着牙插进三根手指草草扩张了几下，甜蜜的信息素便紧跟着蜜液涌出来，几乎冲碎了男人克制的防线，常年训练磨出薄茧的手指擦过内壁敏感的软肉，那温热而湿滑的媚肉便热切地绞紧，纤细的腰肢也忍不住扭动着迎合仿佛无声的催促。男人看了一眼大明星咬紧的嘴唇和迷乱的神色，低低骂了句。

“操......你到底是怎么装了这么久的alpha的？”男人俯在大明星颈窝吻那块散发着清淡茶香的细腻肌肤，腾出一只手解着裤子。

大明星的耳垂被热气蹭得痒，连带着耳根和脖颈泛起一片诱人的红云。他迷迷糊糊地缩了缩身体，被情欲占据的脸上多了一丝不耐：“平常又没有人脱你的裤子看性别......哈啊......快点进......啊！”

男人没给他时间说完剩下的话，结实的手臂揽住大明星小巧的臀一抬，性器抵在湿透的穴口急切地插了进去，粗长滚烫直直捅到深处，若有若无地戳动着柔软的子宫口，将omega下面那张贪吃的嘴撑得满满。Omega是天生的尤物，即使被粗暴地撑开也很快把痛楚转化为欢愉，紧致的后穴涌出更多高热的蜜液浇在alpha的龟头上，湿软地吸吮着男人的性器，甚至有小股的汁水随着男人插入的动作顺着柱身流下来，带起黏腻的水声，沾湿了两人交合处的布料。

大明星被这饱胀到冲昏头脑的快感逼出了哭腔，在男人抵住子宫口敏感的软肉小幅度顶弄时小声尖叫着射了出来，他在眩晕感中仰着头喘息，眼泪滑进鬓间，眼睛红红的像被欺负狠了的兔子。

“这么着急，还没开始呢。”男人伸出手摩挲着大明星开合的红润唇瓣，手指抵住贝齿间探出的一点舌尖。大明星见状乖巧地舔舐着，说来也奇怪，淫荡和天真只在他身上形成迷人的矛盾，却诱人得不可思议，像是并蒂交缠的花。

男人衔住他的耳垂，鼻息呼在耳根温热的撩人，柔韧又灵巧的舌含住那块小巧的软肉转圈，似是温柔地拨弄着一路扫到脖颈和锁骨，留下湿漉漉的红痕。下半身的动作却毫不留情，直掐着大明星纤软的腰将性器重重顶进他的身体，每次抽出男人的龟头只浅浅抵在敏感点上，摆动着精壮的腰大开大合的肆意操干着，将omega大腿内侧柔嫩的皮肤磨得红肿不堪。

大明星还未来得及恐慌就被激烈的快感淹没得猝不及防，重新硬挺起来的性器可怜地夹在二人腹肌间汩汩流着水，两条细长的腿几乎环不住男人挺动的腰，只有湿透的后穴紧紧夹着男人不放，alpha尺寸客观的阴茎每次抽出时带出浅浅一圈嫣红嫩肉像是欲求不满的挽留。在纠缠的时间里，大明星的体温已经把镜面捂得温热，滑溜溜地摩擦着蝴蝶骨勾起体内细微的战栗，他不再克制喉咙里的呻吟和浪叫，气息不稳地叫着对方的名字，甜软得能滴出水来，惹得男人更加深重地顶弄。

男人被大明星软软的胸脯蹭得心痒，腾出一只手揉捏起大明星的胸部，如同少女般圆润的乳肉在他掌心里发烫，他掀起那层薄薄的T恤舔弄鼓胀而饱满的乳尖，像品尝蛋糕上的草莓般用牙齿轻咬，粗粝的舌尖戳动着，唾液在胸口晶亮的晕开一片。大明星被这动作刺激得身体绷紧蜷起脚趾，乳头在男人口中逐渐涨大仿佛发育的少女，在布满指印和吻痕的光洁肌肤上显得格外淫靡。

“呼......这里这么敏感？”男人抬眼望着大明星通红的脸颊，起了点逗弄他的坏心思。

大明星忍不住勾紧了男人的脖颈，颇有些委屈地垂下眼睛：“还不是你们alpha......嗯......都喜欢玩这里......”

男人的脸色又沉了下来，没有哪个男人愿意在这种时候听自己的omega提起别的alpha，偏偏这位大明星毫无惹怒了alpha的自觉，眯着眼睛舒服地喘息还小声哼唧着“慢点”。男人呼吸沉重，有些急躁地破开子宫口的媚肉顶了进去，几乎是在生殖腔内成结的深度。Omega紧致的甬道被操弄得熟软，每次抽插甚至在小腹顶出浅浅的形状。Omega在这种强烈的刺激下花穴抽搐着涌出大股淫水，性器也跟着射出稀薄的精液，前后同时达到了高潮。大明星埋在男人肩头喘息时只剩断续的气音，在感受到阴茎上脉络的跳动时慌乱地抵住男人的肩头：“唔......别在里面......！”

小穴紧张地咬紧了在体内冲撞的性器，但男人充耳不闻，楔子一样钉进omega的身体里，最后几下又快又狠，大明星一张漂亮的脸蛋痛得皱起来，眼泪流了满脸却死死咬着牙关不肯再出声。男人看着大明星抗拒的表情没来由的心烦，最后一刻还是从高热的甬道里撤了出来，射在大明星的腿间，小股精液混合着肠液从后穴流下来，在腿根处泥泞不堪。男人发狠咬上omega后颈的腺体，这时的大明星已经不知道从头到脚蔓延的电流是因为皮肉的撕裂还是信息素注入的胀痛感，只得安静地等待体内翻涌的躁动随着男人信息素的扩散渐渐平复。

二人维持着交缠的姿势喘息沉重，直到男人的结消退下去，大明星的发情期被暂时压制。他们从冲昏头脑的情热中彻底清醒了过来，有些狼狈地把黏糊糊的身体分开，各自捡起扔了一地的衣服沉默地往身上套。大明星在穿衣间隙皱起鼻子闻了闻自己身上的味道，原本的甜香被alpha的临时标记覆盖了，笼罩在周身的林木气息给他莫名的安稳感。

也许这样也不错，被一个alpha在体内成结，打上永久标记，成为对方一个人的所有物，为他生个孩子什么的。

停，打住，大明星回过神来拍拍自己的脸颊。这都是omega被标记后的信息素紊乱带来的胡思乱想，快醒醒，你还有事业，绝对不能就这样被系上绳子困在别人身边。

“谢谢。”大明星为了打破尴尬的气氛开了口，尽管声音有点沙哑。

“没关系......助人为乐。”男人换了套干净的衣服，好整以暇地盯着大明星的背影看，表情带了点纠结：“哥你之前的发情期也是这样？”

大明星忙着对镜整理自己汗湿的刘海，语气轻描淡写：“差不多吧，抑制剂吃了这么多年还不如一个临时标记来得有用。这次是个意外，只能麻烦你了。”

男人似乎对这回答不满意，继续问了下去：“但是临时标记也有alpha失控的风险，要是真标记了，那你......？”

“那算我倒霉，去做手术解除标记咯。一般结婚的alpha当然不会给自己找这种麻烦，就算他们想也得考虑自己的老婆孩子吧。如果你好奇他们为什么会答应帮我解决发情期，那我只能告诉你男人都是下半身动物，和他们是演员导演还是总裁没关系。”大明星似乎是满意了自己的造型，转过身恢复了一贯从容又淡定的表情：“还是说你和他们不一样？”

“也许吧。”男人答得含糊，却在大明星推门而出的一瞬间没忍住脱口而出：“那他们喜欢你吗？”

大明星愣了一下，走廊的白炽灯突兀地跳进眼睛里，炫目的光残留在视网膜上恍若一片不肯散去的雾。那水汽太重了，以至于大明星回头时看不清对方的表情。可他是大明星，于是他理所当然地露出一个温柔又妥帖的笑，完美到和镜头前一样挑不出毛病。

“我们没聊过喜欢，那，也许吧。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 搞事的后续。

大明星和男人前后脚回到了场上，在工作人员的关切询问下表示休息了一会并无大碍。大明星在专心看球的间隙偶尔皱着眉咳嗽两下，一旁的男人殷勤地拍拍背，二人默契地把这出戏演到了底。

录制结束时间接近深夜，走出球场迎面而来的风依旧是这座城市固有的滞浊，难以带走皮肤上的湿黏感或是毛孔内的热意，但alpha信息素浓度的下降还是让他舒服了许多。大明星伸展着手臂没忍住回头看了一眼，只有球员们三两结伴走出来，于是他又把头转了回去。

炎热的夏夜被隔绝在车门外，大明星终于放松了紧绷的神经，后知后觉地察觉到口腔的干涩。Omega的发情对体内水分的消耗量相当大，不及时补充很有可能透支。大明星在回酒店的路上被迫灌了一肚子水，混着药物还有维生素在胃里晃荡，是令人反胃的隐隐下坠感。  
   
“这次打算怎么解决？”得知他发情期提前的助理从前排扭过头看他。  
   
“和以前一样，你不用管了。”大明星说出来自己都心虚，毕竟这次的状况和以前的发情期完全不一样，这种超出控制范围的感觉说不慌张只是他的嘴硬罢了。

大明星十多年里的发情周期还算规律，每次掐准了易感期的尾巴开始用抑制剂便不会带来无谓的麻烦，对外依旧是那个光鲜亮丽气场十足的alpha。偶尔发情期提前没来得及吃药，身边也有个整天陪着仿佛无业游民的alpha乐得帮他。

最差的状况，想到这里大明星不禁头疼。到今晚之前，他经历过的诱导发情也就那么一次，那是几年前和刚认识的前辈拍一部电影的对手戏，对方进入角色状态散发的气场太过咄咄逼人，alpha信息素也是不加收敛的强势，霸道地压抑着他的呼吸。在前辈搂着他的肩膀、贴着耳朵说台词时他还能勉强镇定地接话，而进入到角色产生激烈冲突的阶段时他被对方提着领子按在墙上，几乎手软脚软化成一滩水。大明星回想起来无比庆幸前辈只有外表是个凶巴巴的糙汉，实则敏锐而心细。前辈的台词念到一半，对上大明星涣散的眼神时猛地刹住，在幽幽扩散的omega信息素中直接向导演叫了停，说大明星状态不好要带他去单独讲讲戏。

然后二人就急匆匆地去化妆间落锁“讲戏”了。大明星软着腰被抵在化妆台上时前辈还在跟他恳切地道歉说自己没控制好信息素，而大明星一开口就是甜腻又湿软的呻吟声，只得咬紧嘴唇摇着头以示自己既往不咎。前辈没问他为什么假装alpha之类的愚蠢问题，显然也被omega直白的引诱冲昏了头，扯了两个人的裤子箍着大明星的腰简单粗暴直入主题，让他抽泣着高潮的同时给了他一个完美的临时标记，最后在大明星腿间释放出来时倒是放轻了力道亲吻了他潮红的眼角。

大明星摸摸眉毛，他到现在都对那段叉着腿走了好几天路的往事心有余悸，当然前辈自知理亏一直有帮他掩饰就是了。那个词怎么说的来着？铁汉柔情？

后来他们不约而同地对这件事绝口不提。其实那次混乱的发情期并没影响什么，二人的相处也不会尴尬，前辈依旧是他的良师益友，毫不掩饰对他的欣赏和关照。

如果现在前辈在估计不会见死不救。大明星颇有些可惜地叹了口气，百无聊赖想低头玩手机时牵扯到脖颈，一阵痛楚传来让他头皮发麻。

他歪歪脖子，感觉像是后颈破了皮，但也让他稍微放了心。临时标记维持的时间因信息素注入的浓度和强度而异，短则几个小时，长则两三天。几个小时前的肉体记忆残留着，小腹还有点隐隐作痛，大明星对男人当时生龙活虎的劲头蛮有信心，认准了临时标记还能坚持一阵。  
   
一回到酒店大明星就钻进了浴室，在热水下冲掉黏腻液体，身体顿时清爽了许多。镜子蒙上了薄薄一层水雾，大明星看着自己模糊的身形纠结了下，还是将手伸进后穴清理起体内的狼藉。穴口在先前激烈的性事中被折腾得有些红肿，伸进两根手指就传来丝丝灼热的刺痛。温热的水流随着手指的旋转被带进甬道，又混着清液湿滑地淌出来，伴着难以言说的空虚感。大明星意识到敏感的内壁经不起这种刺激，越碰触反而湿得越厉害，索性放弃了这种无用功。

他随手擦了擦身体套上浴袍，一头埋进枕头里。  
   
扔在床头的手机在黑暗里安静地亮起又熄灭，大明星望向闪烁的光亮后知后觉眯起眼，打开微信十几条消息跳出来，几条是工作安排，其他都是来自同一个人的。

前几句是“回去了吗”，“还好吗”连珠炮般的询问，中间夹杂了几个表情，最后一条是刚刚发过来的：“睡了？”句子后面跟着一个担忧的表情。大明星没想到男人还惦记着，嘴角忍不住露出浅浅的笑意。他盯着对话框斟酌半晌打出一句话：“刚洗了澡，没什么事。”

想了想又酸酸地补了一句：“也就是累到快要脱水而已。”

大明星发出去又觉得不妥，这样一看自己和那些一到发情期就黏着alpha求关注的omega没什么两样了。他思考着这样是否显得太矫情要不要撤回，那边男人瞬间回了消息让他打消了这个念头。  
   
“记得多喝点水。”大明星看着标准的直男发言哑然失笑，对着被聊死的天也懒得再找话题，干脆把手机扔在一边不再理他。

 就在大明星昏昏沉沉即将入眠的时候一个电话把他吵醒，他没好气地接起来，结果对面熟悉的一口东北腔让他清醒了一半。

“峰哥你开个门呗？”

“哈？开什么门？”他下意识反问，然后猛地从床上弹了起来：“你过来了？”

大明星第一反应是有没有狗仔跟着男人，男性alpha球星深夜密会男性alpha明星这种新闻值多少封口费。坐起来的动作有点太着急，他揉着腰走向房门的时候没好气地问：“有没有人看到你？”

“绝对没有，我保证。”大明星一只耳朵贴在门上，另一只贴着手机，两边的声音整齐地传到耳朵里：“哥开门吧，我在这站着让别人看见，还以为你把我怎么了呢。”

大明星想想觉得有理，把门开了个缝，正对上一双如释重负的眼睛：“我就知道你是个善良的人。”

大明星挂了电话侧身让男人进来，懒洋洋地重新倒回床上：“我的善良也就到此为止了。来干嘛？”

“来看看你呗。”男人把手里的袋子放在一旁，手插进他还滴着水的发间拧紧了眉头，又像撸猫似的捋了两把：“哥你头发这么湿就敢睡觉，明天起来头疼。”

“吹风机坏了，懒得打电话要新的了，就这样吧。”

“那不行啊，你房间空调还开得这么大。”男人看了一圈，走到浴室拿了条干净毛巾出来：“来，擦擦头发。”

“那帮我把风调小点，谢谢。”大明星接过扔到他身上的毛巾没动弹，瘫在床上指手画脚。

男人看他毫无自己动手的意思，只得强行把人捞起来：“算了，来坐起来，我给你擦。”男人让大明星坐在床沿上，长腿一跨坐在了对方身后，无视了对方“小心点我的发型”的抗议，折腾得大明星晃晃悠悠，一头乱毛半干才作罢。

一边男人是满意，另一边的大明星有苦说不出。男人毫无和发情期omega共处一室的自觉，若有若无地释放着alpha信息素不说，热乎乎的体温时不时贴着他的背，擦干了头发小臂似是不经意地垂下来搭在他的胸口，胸部的软肉上还残留着之前未消下的牙印和吻痕，在手指按压的动作中柔软地凹陷下去，身体反射般被那些旖旎的回忆打了个措手不及。

男人刚想放他去睡觉，就敏锐地察觉到大明星的身体因他的触摸触电般轻微抖动了一下，随即那领口处若隐若现的深红色乳头在粗糙布料的细微摩擦中渐渐涨大变硬了起来，抵着自己的手心，犹如盛开的花苞等待着采撷。  
   
“好了，大晚上跑过来不会就是为了给我擦头发的吧，明天可是还要工作。”Omega还处在发情期的身体本就敏感经不起挑逗，清甜的茶香渐渐溢出来，在空旷的房间里和alpha的气息交缠着格外惑人。大明星似乎是也察觉到了异样，没好气地拍掉那只在胸前按着的手，低头试图掩盖凌乱的气息和泛红的脸颊。耳廓是羞耻抑或情动，被染成艳丽的红，在男人眼里烫得心痒。没等他再开口赶人，男人就纯良地笑着攥住大明星拉紧衣襟的手，另一只手顺着胸口滑到腰际，不老实地一路向下钻进空荡荡的浴袍里：“当然是还要帮你解决问题了。”

大明星一时语塞，彻底被对方的无耻程度震惊到了。腹诽平常怎么没看出男人玩口头调戏这么放得开，自己也是瞎了眼往枪口上撞。他被刚才的一番逗弄搞得身体有些发软，外加男人的体型优势一时间挣脱不开，挣扎的样子倒像只被剪了爪子的小野猫。男人见状手上的动作更加肆无忌惮，手指在大明星的会阴缓慢摩挲着，带着不容拒绝的力度撸动起半勃的性器。大明星轻哼一声绷紧了身体，好不容易平复的情热被重新点燃，先前才被蹂躏了一番的后穴娇嫩而敏感，被睡袍粗涩的布料摩擦着很快充血湿润，黏腻的液体随着男人的动作逐渐从后穴分泌出来，一阵阵电流从下身传递到大脑，烧起一阵燎原大火。大明星被强烈的快感刺激得很快失去了抵抗，喉咙里压抑不住的低哑呻吟混入身后男人粗重的喘息里，男人的手掌向后一摸，便感受到一股逐渐蔓延的、温热的湿意。  
   
“湿得真快。”男人的语气比纪录片的旁白还一本正经。但一向伶牙俐齿的人现在显然没心思吐槽这些，大明星已然软了腰抵在男人胸口仰头喘息，从松垮的浴衣领口望进去便是脊背流畅的线条，臀部若有若无地蹭过男人撑起帐篷的下半身，大腿根夹紧了那只作乱的手让人已经分不清是抗拒还是迎合。大明星大概不知道自己这样子在男人眼里就是赤裸裸的勾引，男人暗骂了一句，搂住大明星纤细的腰顺势压倒在床上。男人的动作有些急不可耐，牵动了柔软的胸脯颇为情色地抖动了几下。男人艰难地咽下口水，身下人湿漉漉的双眼，被自己印下暧昧痕迹的躯体，泄露出潮湿喘息的双唇，一切都太过诱人，一如脑海里最隐秘的春梦。

“戴套懂吗，我可不想意外怀孕。”大明星似乎是妥协了，扬起脖颈审视着他。男人仿佛料到了大明星会发难，慢悠悠从口袋里掏出小包装扔在床头柜上。

“哼......有备而来啊。”大明星眯起眼睛，面色不善。

“这不是有备无患嘛。”男人三两下扯开大明星松垮的浴袍，omega的干净器官暴露在眼前泛着深红色，被欲望折磨得湿软地翕合着，热情地吸附着男人的指尖，还在淅沥地淌出更多的淫水来，晶亮地打湿了身下的床单。大明星被他这样盯得羞耻，想夹紧双腿却被男人先一步卡进腿间动弹不得。

男人看着他戒备的样子笑了一下，便低头含住大明星翘起的茎身。被高热的口腔包裹的瞬间太过冲击，大明星双手无处安放把身侧的床单抓出了深深的褶皱，眼前闪过一片白光无法思考，下意识扭动着腰不住地娇软呻吟。

大明星洗得很干净，只有香氛和omega甜蜜的味道，并不让人反感。男人没怎么做过这种事，只知道应该收起牙齿，用到舌头。于是他小心翼翼地吞吐着，舌苔粗糙地舔舐过茎身，坚硬的顶端抵在喉头不是很舒服，他下意识吞咽的时候大明星的双腿在他肩上抽搐着绷紧了，缠绵的娇声里带了难耐的哭腔。在带着老茧的手指探入湿软花穴搅动，按压突起的敏感点时大明星的身体诚实地给出了热烈的回应，前后同时被刺激着涌出一汪蜜液，颤抖着达到了高潮。他白皙的皮肤泛上情热的深粉色，失神地在男人身下大口喘息着，半垂的眼睛里是掩盖不住的媚意，湿滑的舌头乖乖舔弄着男人伸进嘴里的手指，津液混合着蜜液在手指的搅动中流下唇角，凌乱又情色俨然一个被玩坏的布娃娃。

男人抽出了在大明星口中搅动的手指干脆地拉下拉链，没忘了给完全勃起的性器套上安全套，挺腰在那处湿软的入口磨蹭着：“峰哥，你爽到了总该对我负责了吧？”大明星的大脑此时一团浆糊，他抬眼看了一眼男人隐忍的表情，软绵绵地哼了一声偏过头去像是默许。

男人如释重负地欺身吻上来，勾住大明星小巧的舌缠绵地吮吸，轻咬两瓣水润的唇，下半身却凶狠地一插到底，有些红肿的甬道被狰狞的性器粗暴撑开，灼烧般的疼痛让大明星清醒了几分，又忌惮再这样下去迟早惊动隔壁，只得咬着嘴唇把叫声咽回肚子里，眼里打转的生理性泪水没忍住流了一脸，混着汗水把干净的脸蛋搞得一塌糊涂。

这人怎么总喜欢玩这种假装温柔的骗人把戏。大明星惊喘着在男人肩头狠咬了一口泄愤：“你.....轻点懂吗！”

这下子男人龇牙咧嘴地放慢了动作，忍耐着在高热的甬道里肆意的欲望咬牙答应：“好好好，我轻点。”

大明星见他答应得爽快，继续提着要求：“那、那你先出去......嘶......”

收获大明星一个泪眼迷蒙的瞪视，男人贴到他的耳边舔弄着他敏感的耳垂，把黏糊糊的水声和低沉的笑意送到他耳朵里：“这时候出去......哥你会求着我进来的。”

男人放慢了速度等着大明星高潮后紧绷的身体适应，起初只是龟头在穴口浅浅戳刺，渐渐涌出的黏腻液体和着润滑让抽插变得愈发顺畅，肉刃在殷红的媚肉中进出渐渐激起淫靡的水声。男人看大明星没有抗拒，也开始大胆地深而重地抽插，轻车熟路地顶上对方的敏感点。大明星忍不住绞紧了男人的性器，他不得不承认omega的身体比想象的还要淫荡的这个事实，即使前面还在不应期，后穴的快感也没有一刻停止。大明星的身体根本无法抗拒这么直接的刺激，最初的不适感很快被快感取代，被掐着的腰又痒又麻，连带着浑身都失去了力气。内壁在男人锲而不舍的操弄中从身体深处激起一阵甜蜜的酥软，他甚至能清晰地感受到对方性器上突起的脉络在后穴中进出，将不知饗足的媚肉捣得湿软而发烫，他在男人带来的情欲和alpha的强烈气息中被操弄得混沌不堪，随着男人的动作起伏。

大明星在自己都没有意识到的时候搂上了男人的背，白皙的身体和小麦色的肌肉湿漉漉地交缠着，伴着放肆的喘息和呻吟在夜里燃起丛丛火苗。大明星在混乱的时间感里隐约感受到男人加重的呼吸和体内性器的涨大，迷迷糊糊地主动夹紧后穴迎合着，男人在这种刺激下把持不住，隔着一层薄膜在他身体里成了结，涨大的器官卡在子宫口处有种饱满又酸胀的充实感，让omega从子宫深处湿得彻底。大明星主动低下头去让他标记，但信息素的侵入只持续了几秒钟就移开了。

等待结消退的时间有点长，两个人的呼吸慢慢平复，沉默里有种奇妙的安稳。

“你怎么不多来点？”男人从体内抽出性器时大明星后知后觉地开始思考，疑惑地指了指自己的腺体。

男人点点他的后颈：“这不是都破了，怕你疼。”

看到男人摸着鼻子讪笑的时候大明星蓦地反应过来：这个人绝对是故意的。

他开始意识到这个夜晚发生的一切有多荒唐，明明男人的alpha信息素相当强势，为什么还会不放心压制不住他的发情期；为何掐准了时间给他打电话，洗得干干净净带好了安全套在门口等着像是守株待兔；明明可以向腺体注入更多信息素非要松口。  
   
大明星越想越火大，这人平时看着那么老实，对他笑得见牙不见眼像只蹭来蹭去撒欢的金毛，做的事却偏偏像极了大尾巴狼。自己也不是什么无知小白花，可还是毫无自觉地掉进了对方盘算好的圈套。

我还不信没了他这个发情期就不行了。

大明星不死心地打开手机通讯录默默盘算起来，旁边的男人颇有些受伤地望着他。不是alpha解决不了问题，不知道他真实性别的他冒不起曝光的风险，暂时不在同城的没办法赶过来，不熟的太尴尬又不能开口就是生理需求。

翻到了最后，大明星盯着男人孤零零的名字心里一万个不爽。他郁结地踢了男人的小腹一脚，然而双腿软绵绵的使不上力气，被男人轻松捉住了细白脚踝揽到身边。  
   
“峰哥，你就说我哪里不好了。”男人把头埋在他的颈窝里，温热的呼吸洒在他的锁骨上，声线变了形还有点瓮声瓮气的可爱：“我不是帮你解决发情期了嘛，也不会做什么出格的事。”

“我什么时候说你不好了，你不好我干嘛和你做朋友啊？”大明星有气无力地开口。

“那你怎么连个临时标记都不信任我，你到底在怕什么？”

他怕什么？大明星有些晃神。

他想自己大概是怕男人一时脑热标记了自己，怕他时而展露的令人不安的占有欲，怕他不像前辈那么公私分明成熟又清醒，还怕......

怕自己真的因为男人微妙的亲密动了心？

大明星在男人热切的注视下张张嘴又闭上，铺天盖地涌上来的疲惫感让他懒于给对方想一个合适的回答。他想把这些乱七八糟自己都理不清楚的事情扔到脑后，先睡他个天昏地暗，有什么麻烦也别来找他。

大概是omega发情期期间激素的波动让他胡思乱想，情绪也变得起伏不定了，大明星皱了皱眉垂下眼睛，心里没来由的委屈：不就是想上床吗，又不是喜欢我，有什么必要这么主动？还找那么多冠冕堂皇的理由。

窗缝里的星星坠落成遥远的灯光，在瞳孔燃起一场火灾。他想制造点泪水浇熄这场闹剧，酸涩的眼睛却被男人伸手捂住。

大明星耳畔传来低沉的声音：“算了，峰哥你今天太累了，头发干了，睡吧。”

男人掌心里小刷子一样细密的睫毛颤抖了几下很快不动了，掌缘处的呼吸也渐渐变得悠长而缓慢。男人叹息一声搂紧了他的omega，无论是球场还是情场上，第一次觉得如此力不从心。

自从认识之后约他吃饭陪他聊天，撞上大明星的发情期激动地像中了头奖，自觉把人伺候得还算舒服虽然最后因为吃醋没差点控制住。觉得大明星身边没个靠谱的alpha又怕他再次发情，想着之后可能还会需要自己还特意买了套，发了好多消息还找了过来拎了牛奶和粥，当然信息素契合度那么高让大明星再次发情自己也没想到。自己都送A上门示好这么明显了，到底还应该怎么办呢。

难不成他心里有别人？男人皱起眉，他们相处也有一段时间了，自己察觉到的潜在对象也就那么几个人，可哪个看着关系都不一般。男人越想越睡不着了，心烦意乱地从床上爬起来，浸湿了毛巾给大明星勉强擦了擦身上，又把凉掉的粥和牛奶扔进垃圾桶。

看了看大明星安静的睡颜，男人的眼神又移向大明星放在床头的手机。

如果......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 所以应不应该搞修罗场捏


End file.
